The Liver Transplantation Core will be responsible for conducting liver transplant surgery procedures and post-transplant care in rats and mice in this Project. Liver transplantation procedures in rats and mice are technically demanding, and the maintenance of surgical technical quality and stability will be the key for the success of the experiments. The core therefore will provide the surgical assistance to the investigators in conducting liver transplant experiments proposed in this Project. The core will also coordinate experiments among the projects to maximize the use of samples from transplants and at the same time minimize the number of animals for transplant surgery. In addition, extra samples from transplants will be stored and maintained as the archive. If the Project requires additional surgical procedures in rodents, the Core will also be able to provide support for other surgical needs in the proposals. The laboratory has been conducting experimental organ transplantation in rodents and large animals for the last two decades to study various topics in transplantation. In particular, liver transplantation has been a field of continuous investigation since 1987 in collaboration with Pis and Core Directors in this project. Significant amounts of experience, accumulated data, and available models will enable us to confidently conduct the complicated experiments in this Project. Therefore, the specific aims of Core C are as follows: AIM 1: To provide liver transplant surgery and post-transplant care in rodents with quality and stability. The Core will be responsible for conducting liver transplant surgery procedures and post-transplant care in rats and mice in Projects 1, 2, and 3 in this Program Project. These surgical procedures in rats and mice are technically demanding, and the core will maintain surgical quality and stability. AIM 2: To coordinate experiments among projects and maximize the use of samples from transplants. The Core will also coordinate experiments among the projects and maximize the use of samples from transplants and at the same time minimize the number of animals for transplant surgery. AIM 3: To store extra samples and maintain the archive. The Core will store extra samples from transplants and maintain them as the archive for the investigators. AIM 4: To provide support for other surgical needs in the proposal. If the Project requires additional surgical procedures in rodents, the Core will also provide support for other surgical needs in the proposals. RELEVANCE (See instructions): Experimental liver transplantation has significantly contributed to the development of clinical liver transplantation procedures. Investigation using the experimental models proposed in these Projects will have a significant impact on the understanding of the biology of liver transplantation and will have a substantial impact on all areas of medicine and public health.